


someone else

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Implied Kanata/Haruka, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miyuki finds Kanata at a nightclub.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Njio Kanata
Kudos: 8
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	someone else

**Author's Note:**

> FYI This fic contains Miyuki having sex with Kanata (17) after theyve both drunk alcohol, they enjoy it. Kanata has incestuous feelings for Haruka which Miyuki figures out and accepts.

Kanata was on his third glass of a supposedly 'non-alcoholic mocktail' that colored his face redder with every sip when he turned to Miyuki and asked, "D'you mind if I call you Aniki?"

Miyuki had thought nothing of Kanata's question - or more accurately, he was more flattered than suspicious. The light, teasing tone to Kanata's voice and the slightly tipsy smile on his face was enough to let Miyuki know it was an attempt at flirtation.

It was one that worked right away. Kanata never got the chance to finish his drink before they were out of the cozy little nightclub and stumbling down the street, Kanata's grip firm on his sleeve. Miyuki curled his arm around his waist, half supporting him as they made it to the first high-rise hotel Kanata picked out of the skyline.

While Miyuki liked to spoil his partners, he was more than happy to let Kanata pay in crisp 10,000 yen notes for the room. Ascending the elevator, Miyuki couldn't help but wonder how many other men had been ensnared by Kanata's youthful charm and sweet talk, taken back to an expensive hotel room while the buzz was still going. Not that Miyuki was very different. There were so many before Kanata, some that needed lots of coaxing and others that came just as willingly, all but begging Miyuki to take them to bed before they'd even made it out of the club.

The hotel room was nicer than anything the record company had ever reserved for GYROAXIA - though Miyuki could hardly admire the expansive room before Kanata's hands were in his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Never one to turn down such enthusiasm, Miyuki sucked at Kanata's tongue, enjoying the low moan he drew out of him in return.

"Ah," Kanata broke away when Miyuki's hands started to wander, squeezing his ass through his tight-fitting slacks. His face was still flushed, eyes dazed as though the long walk hadn't wore off a single drop of alcohol. "It's my first time, Aniki..." he said with a low, breathy voice. "I've never done this kind of thing before."

Ha. Kanata was about as virgin as the cocktails he'd been ordering all night long, but Miyuki indulged him just the same, pretending to be fooled by that lie, too. He pressed a kiss to the palm of Kanata's hand and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kanata. I'll make sure to be gentle."

It was fun to play with this kind of setup anyway, lightly kissing along Kanata's stomach like he was a lover he'd treasured for ages instead of a one night stand. Excitement mounted as Miyuki pressed his long fingers into Kanata's ass, nice and easy, coated in a thick helping of lubricant. Kanata played the role well with him, practically sobbing in delight as Miyuki stroked his prostate, coaxing him into his first orgasm of the night.

They fucked face to face, Miyuki kissing at Kanata's jaw line as he thrust into him, again and again. Kanata's legs spread open fully at the hips, letting Miyuki in as close as could be. "You're so good, Kanata," he said, and he meant it, relishing in how his body reacted to his movements, easing up and bearing down on him in the most perfect way.

"Aniki," Kanata said, gasping, looking past him now, even as he threaded his fingers through his hair. "Come in me. Make me yours -" The words were enough, even if the feeling was half-there. Miyuki shuddered, breathing roughly, and obeyed that plea in its entirety. His eyes clenched when he came, filling up Kanata's hole as demanded with an unrestrained moan of delight.

Kanata's nails scraped down his spine, and Miyuki could feel him reach his peak in succession - a gasp, a whimper, and "Aniki," in the most suppliant voice spilled out before Kanata came undone around him. That warm and sweat-slicked body felt good against Miyuki's own, a sharp contrast against the dense woven sheets of the hotel bed, cool on his back. Kanata's arms coiled around him loosely, and Miyuki returned that intimacy, kissing along his throat.

"Was I good, Aniki?' Kanata asked finally, voice strangely airy, as though it was on a separate plane.

Miyuki assumed it was the alcohol and was happy to quell whatever anxieties arose from it. "Yeah," he cooed, stroking along his shoulders. "You were amazing." Rather than seeming comforted, a wry smile came to Kanata's face, but he said nothing.

Kanata had long been fast asleep when Miyuki crawled of the bed, leaving the room as the sun just barely broached the edge of the horizon. The encounter went filed away in the corner of his mind, with all the others, even if this one was someone closer than usual - the young bassist from a rival band.

It wasn't until Miyuki was watching Epsilon Phi's live when his mind went back to that night. There were shades of the playful Kanata he'd met then in his performance, but his eyes all too often turned to the guitarist of the band - his older brother, Haruka Nijo - imploring him of something.

It was pure coincidence that lead Miyuki the same backstage area as them both after their set was over. He couldn't help but linger, all too curious as he watched Kanata latch onto his brother's shoulders.

"What do you think?" Kanata asked, eyes wild with excitement, the kind Miyuki had mistaken for drunkenness just weeks ago. "Was I good, Aniki?"

Miyuki never held any illusions about being special to a nightly partner, but it was still a shock to hear Kanata say those words to his own twin, breath labored with exertion and what Miyuki could only call arousal.

The response was far from gentle. Haruka shoved him away with both arms, glaring hard and barking out, "Don't touch me! And you were off-beat the whole damn time, you _know_ that!" Kanata gazed after Haruka when he scampered off, but the smile on his lips was different than the ones Miyuki had seen that night. Deeper, more honest, as Kanata's body shivered in delight - not unlike it had under Miyuki's touch.

And truthfully, Miyuki should have known it wouldn't be long before their paths crossed again in Roppongi. Not when Kanata was so familiar with the night life there.

"Aniki," he said, sitting on the same seat cushion as him, almost right in his lap. "It is okay if I call you that, right?" There was a glimmer in his eyes, an edge to his voice. Miyuki wondered if he was imagining things or if Kanata knew he had been watching back then, knew that he knew the truth.

Miyuki was used to filling in for others - husbands, boyfriends, exes... brothers and friends, though never before was it some messy amalgam at the same time. Kanata hadn't yet finished his first drink, but his fingers were twitching on the glass, unsure, nervous.

"It's fine." And maybe it wasn't what Kanata wanted - but what he needed when he came to Miyuki, looking for someone like him to be his brother for a night. "I saw you guys play the other day," Miyuki said. "I thought you did really well."


End file.
